1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automotive transmissions and more specifically to speedometer drive assemblies therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to provide a speedometer cable drive assembly for an automotive transmission that generally includes some type of gear member which engages an output gear of the transmission and rotatively drives a speedometer cable. Known assemblies, however, require the use of a multiplicity of parts which employ a large number of relatively expensive fastening elements to hold them together prior to assembly with the transmission and to attach the fastened drive assembly to the transmission.